Silence
by Kim Hyo Ri
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes robar el corazón, el alma, el color de los ojos, la sonrisa, el amor de una persona y guardártelos para ti y esperar que ésa persona sobreviva? ¿Cómo puedes marcharte cuando todo está tan brillante, cómo haces para encontrar un camino por dónde escapar con tanta luz? / One-shot SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría. No al plagio :D**

* * *

**.****Silence.  
**

Capítulo único.

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando él apareció. Como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Una brisa helada se deslizó por nuestros cuellos por un momento cuando él habló, con la voz tan afilada como una navaja manchada de sangre. Con los ojos tan oscuros como el abismo, de ésos ojos negros en los que puedes ver tu reflejo como si fuera un espejo. La mirada indiferente, entró, saludó y se presentó, pero en ningún momento nos vio. No se molestó en echar un vistazo, parecía tan calmado. Se dirigió al asiento vacío que se encontraba junto a mí y allí pasó el día, tan extraño, tan solitario. Tan tranquilo.

Cualquiera estaría nervioso el primer día de clases. Todavía recuerdo el mío. Estaba tan inquieta que en cualquier momento me arrancaría el cabello con las uñas. Siempre fui muy sociable, pero estaba asustada. Habían pasado muchas cosas y de repente cambiar el entorno es muy difícil, es como si de pronto te mirases en el espejo y los colores estuvieran invertidos.

Las cosas nuevas siempre asustan.

Pero él parecía estar sumergido en aguas tan quietas, tan impenetrables, que aunque quisieras no podrías sentir el frío del agua.

Recuerdo que al final de las clases, cuando sonó la campana y todos se fueron corriendo del salón, él se quedó allí. Guardó sus cosas y miró hacia el exterior por la ventana. Se quedó allí. Sin notar cómo yo le miraba, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta en ése momento que me había quedado parada en la puerta viéndole.

Miré hacia el ventanal, guiada por la curiosidad de saber qué llamaba la atención de un ser tan extraño y tan oscuro y tan sumergido y tan olvidado.

Teníamos doce años, en ése entonces. Los niños se iban a casa con sus padres. Afuera de la escuela todos se marchaban acompañados de alguien, con sonrisas en los rostros brillando como el sol y revoloteando como mariposas. Los niños iban de las manos de sus padres.

En ése momento entendí por qué parecía no haber visto a nadie en el salón, por qué parecía tan desinteresado. Entendí por qué no se marchaba con todos los otros niños y se iba corriendo y saltando.

Él estaba solo, no había nadie a quien ver, no había nadie hacia quién correr.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, Sasuke se ganó una reputación.

Él era el niño más popular en la escuela, en tan pocos días le habían construido un trono con halagos y méritos que resplandecía porque estaba hecho de oro. Las niñas le admiraban y morían por él. No voy a decir que yo no, que a mí no me gustaba. Porque a decir verdad, desde el principio me di cuenta de su rostro de muñeco de porcelana y de su porte de príncipe azul. Pero también me di cuenta que Sasuke estaba muy lejos de ser un príncipe. Quizás un muñeco sí, porque parecía estar tan vacío por dentro que daba la sensación que si le gritabas en la oreja se oiría el eco revotando.

Una vez lo intenté. Quiero decir, gritarle en la oreja. Siempre fui muy curiosa. Ésa fue la primera vez que hablamos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me gritó y me apartó de encima de su oreja—. ¿Estás loca?

Yo me quedé viéndole por unos instantes, como preguntándole por qué tanto alboroto.

—Sólo quería comprobar algo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja (la primera vez que lo vi con una expresión tan humana). Se quitó la palma del oído y sus ojos negros parecieron robarme un poco del celeste de los míos y brillaron a penas un poco.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él robaba un poco mí cada vez que me miraba.

—Quería saber si estabas tan vacío por dentro.

Ése fue el comienzo de nuestra relación.

* * *

Pasaron tres años y habíamos cumplido quince.

En ése tiempo, jamás me atreví a indagar en los recuerdos de Sasuke. Por muy amigos que nos hubiéramos convertido, no me atrevía. Tenía miedo de caerme en su mente y hundirme en la noche y no poder volver a salir. No poder volver a ver la luz del sol. Y yo necesitaba de ésa luz para poder brillar. Necesitaba que los cristales en mis ojos y en mi cabello y en mi cuerpo reflejaran los rayos de sol y resplandecieran y me hicieran lucir como una estrella. Así seguiría siendo Ino, la chica de bellas curvas y piel de princesa, seguiría siendo la Ino que todas admiraban y todos deseaban.

Porque si me convertía en algo inferior a eso, sería opacada por Sasuke.

Ambos nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos, siempre andábamos juntos. Parecíamos la noche y el día. Éramos los más populares, yo brillaba tanto como el sol y él era tan misterioso como la luna. Y ambos caminábamos y el cielo se despejaba y nos mirábamos a los ojos y sonreíamos sólo un poco envueltos en los suspiros de la gente.

Sin embargo, un día, mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa, me detuve de repente y comencé a contarle sobre mí. Él me miró con los ojos oscuros chispeantes, con duda y queriendo saber por qué de pronto había comenzado a hablar y hablar y a recordar.

Recordar no siempre es bueno.

Pero lo hice. En parte porque desde hacía un tiempo sentía ése peso en mi interior, sentía un revoltijo en el corazón que cambiaba y cambiaba de forma y se revolvía y me hacía retorcerme de dolor. Sentía que si no hablaba de aquello con alguien iba a quitarme los ojos con las uñas. En parte por ello y en parte porque tenía la impresión de que si le contaba sobre mí, él me contaría sobre él.

Es malo dejarse llevar por la maldita curiosidad.

Le conté, con la voz trémula y tenía miedo de que se rompiera en mil pedazos y no volver a hablar jamás. Le conté, sin mirarle a los ojos, cómo mi madre y mi hermana fallecieron. Le conté que me sentía tan sola, me sentía tan confundida. Tan impotente, cómo mi corazón estaba tan rasguñado y cómo latía con tanta dificultad. Le conté cómo había llorado todas mis lágrimas, cómo las vi marcharse una por una y perderse junto con mis ilusiones. Le conté que sentía que ya nada importaba, que el mundo había dejado de girar, que ya nada tenía sentido.

Le conté cómo mi padre me llamó idiota, con los ojos tan celestes como los míos bañados en lágrimas, y nos mudamos. Casi escapando de la realidad, casi buscando ayuda.

Le conté, que con el tiempo me había recuperado. Que el sol había vuelto a brillar en mí, que había encontrado razones por las cuales seguir adelante.

—Estoy viva —le dije—, y por eso debo seguir caminando.

Unos días después de aquello, entendí por qué Sasuke no me respondió, ni por qué no me miró a la cara, ni por qué su voz se calló en la noche y sentí su alma irse tan lejos hacia atrás.

Creí y casi pude asegurar, que fue porque él se sentía igual.

(Pero Sasuke tenía miedo de encontrar un nuevo sol y quemarse).

Ésa fue la última vez que vi a Sasuke por muchos años.

* * *

Volví a ver a Sasuke cuando mi padre falleció y yo contaba con veintitrés años.

Recuerdo el cielo tan gris y tan distante. Quería alzar los brazos y tocar las nubes y cambiarlas de color, volverlas blancas y que se quedaran así. Recuerdo que miré la tumba con los ojos tan pesados, tan cansados, la miré y la miré y sentía la soledad sobre mí.

Mi ropa negra estaba mojada y fría y me hacía temblar. Pero yo no sabía si temblaba por la lluvia o por el miedo. Quizás por ambos, quizás por ninguno.

Caminé fuera del cementerio, esquivando las lápidas de piedra tan agrietadas y tan olvidadas. Caminé y me alejé, no miré atrás. Tenía miedo de voltear y encontrarme con mi padre y una niña rubia de la mano, mirando y rogando con los ojos "vuelve", a la tumba de una niña y una mujer.

Estaba sola.

El apartamento al que me había mudado se me antojó tan vacío y tan injustamente grande que quise llorar. Seguí caminando por las calles llenas de gente despreocupada, tan ajena a la vida y a su final, gente con la cabeza llena de tantas porquerías, y sentí ganas de vomitar, pero no iba a ir al departamento. Me rehusaba. Me senté en un banco bajo un árbol en un parque al que jamás había ido, me senté y cerré los ojos y por un momento me dormí, y cuando la luz del sol se coló entre las hojas de los árboles y me dio de lleno en la cara, me desperté y sentí unas ganas terribles de ver a mi padre.

Corrí y corrí como jamás lo había hecho. Esquivé las lápidas y cuando alcé la vista, buscando la que decía el nombre de mi querido padre, vi un hombre frente al lugar donde descansaría desde ése momento. Vi un hombre frente la tumba de mi padre.

—¿Papá?

La figura se quitó el sombrero y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. En ése segundo sentí como si me estuvieran robando el alma, sentí las nubes caerse desde el cielo, sentí el sol brillar tan fuerte tan magnífico, que lloré.

—Mucho de no vernos, Ino.

Lloré las lágrimas que hacía tanto creía haber perdido. Lloré y lloré, pero no de tristeza.

Una chispa de esperanza se iluminó para mí en sus ojos negros.

* * *

—Por un momento creí que habías sido tú —tomó mi mano y la calentó con su piel tan blanca y me miró. Las ramas del árbol bailaban sobre nosotros, recostados en su tronco y nosotros allí, en la noche y las estrellas allá, brillando tan distantes—. Lo lamento. Enserio lo lamento, Ino.

Cerré los ojos aceptando sus condolencias y suspiré. Sasuke se sentía tan distinto. El niño que hacía años y años era tan frío y tan serio, que con una mirada cortaba y acababa con el calor, era en ése entonces un hombre que con sólo tocarte te hacía estremecer y de repente te llenaba de calidez.

Pero de alguna manera, seguía sintiéndose tan solitario.

—Tú… ¿has encontrado una razón?

Sasuke entendió de inmediato y en el momento en el que yo busqué sus ojos, él desvió la mirada al cielo pintado de negro. Por un momento temí que se desvaneciera en la oscuridad e inconscientemente apreté su mano.

—¿Una razón?

De repente comprendí que mi pregunta era un tanto descuidada. Había llegado a las conclusiones que tenía sobre su pasado basadas en corazonadas. Había intentado adivinar sus sentimientos teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionó aquél día. Pero ya no sentía esa necesidad de saber sobre su pasado, sentía que mis adivinanzas habían sido correctas. Sentía que conocía todo sobre él con sólo mirarle a los ojos y verle desaparecer.

—Una razón para seguir adelante. No sé qué sucedió antes de que nos conociéramos, pero estoy segura que aquél día huiste porque te atemorizaba el que yo me haya sentido como tú… Ahora has vuelto, y cómo yo te conté ése día, que encontré un sol, una razón para seguir, tú también lo has hecho.

Sasuke perdió sus ojos en la noche y fruncí el entrecejo.

—No quiero saber qué sucedió contigo, Sasuke, sólo quiero estar segura de que has encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo, una razón para no huir más, para que no te alejes más de mi lado.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Y ésa vez sentí que robó mi corazón.

—Estás en lo cierto. He encontrado una razón.

Sentí que las estrellas brillaron con tanta, tanta fuerza que casi igualaron al sol.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú.

Sonreí como nunca antes había sonreído. Sonreí y mi rostro casi de resquebraja, me sentí tan feliz como jamás me había sentido. A pesar de que aquella era una noche tan difícil, tan enredada, con sus palabras sentí que podría arrancarme las uñas con los dientes.

—Pero en algo te has equivocado.

Las estrellas de pronto se apagaron.

—Esta es la última vez que nos veremos.

* * *

¿Cómo puedes vivir sin ver o sentir o saber que está allí la razón por la cual existes? ¿Cómo puedes decir tales palabras y golpear tan fuerte los sentidos e irte? ¿Cómo puedes robar el corazón, el alma, el color de los ojos, la sonrisa, el amor de una persona y guardártelos para ti y esperar que ésa persona sobreviva? ¿Cómo puedes marcharte cuando todo está tan brillante, cómo haces para encontrar un camino por dónde escapar con tanta luz? ¿Cómo puedes irte e irte e irte tantas veces sin cansarte?

* * *

Poco tiempo después, me enteré que Sasuke realmente estaba huyendo.

_No de mí, no del amor, no del futuro, no de la noche, no del sol._

Poco tiempo después me enteré que la familia Uchiha había sido asesinada hacía años y años, demasiados para verlos si miras hacia atrás, demasiados y muy llenos de polvo y telarañas. Todos ellos, incluido el padre y la madre de Sasuke, habían sido asesinados por su hermano mayor.

Poco tiempo después, pero demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo por él, me enteré que Sasuke jamás perdonó a su hermano, y a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido, él jamás olvidó ésa noche. Ésa noche en que su mundo se detuvo, ésa noche en que todo dejó de importar y de tener sentido, ésa noche en que sus estrellas dejaron de brillar. Sasuke jamás lo olvidó y juró tomar venganza hacia su hermano mayor. Juró clavarle una daga en el medio del corazón, juró acabar con su vida, juró hacerle sufrir lo que él sufrió.

Y así fue.

Aún sabiendo en lo que Sasuke se había convertido, en un asesino, en un monstruo, yo lo seguía viendo como ése niño solitario con ojos de cuchilla que sólo quería encontrar el sol y se quedaba viendo cómo los niños corrían con sus padres. Yo lo seguía viendo como mi primer y único mejor amigo, como ése chico con el que caminé hacia mi casa tantas tardes, con el que brillé y los cristales resplandecieron y éramos únicos y tan envidiados. Yo lo seguía viendo como mi primer amor, como el hombre robó todo de mí, como el hombre que me confesó que yo era su razón de existir, como el hombre que me besó ésa última noche cuando las estrellas brillaban y no brillaban.

Como el hombre que se convirtió en mi vida y jamás volví a ver.

* * *

**Sé que debería estar terminando el capítulo ¿doce? de La curiosidad mató al gato, pero el principio de esto se me vino a la cabeza y simplemente lo comencé a escribir. No se de dónde mierda salió esto xD porque originalmente era un IchiHime para Bleach, y no iba a ser así, pero aparecieron Ino y Sasuke y tomaron la historia. En fin. No estaba segura de qué escribir en el final, algo sobre el pasado deSasuke debía ser sí o sí, o sea, sobre el asesinato de su familia, porque sino Sasuke quedaba colgando (?) Ya ni yo me entiendo. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Ha quedado medio triste, lo sé, o creo saberlo, pero ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
**

**(esto para mostrarles que no me he olvidado del sasuino :w)  
**

**Listo, ya ta. Besos!  
**


End file.
